Dishwashers can include a drying system for drying dishes in a treating chamber of the dishwasher. Such drying systems can rely on a static dry, in which dry air from the exterior of the dishwasher flows into the treating chamber to replace some of the moist air, which aids in the evaporation of moisture from the dishes. This drying process can be accelerated by the use of a heater which emits heat to speed the evaporation of moisture. Other drying systems rely upon a closed loop condenser for removing moisture from a treating chamber of the dishwasher during a drying cycle of the dishwasher. Such closed loop condensers have a heat exchanger which cools the moist air in the treating chamber with dry ambient air, and thereby precipitates the moisture from the moist air.